minitroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Bait/@comment-178.191.44.155-20121102093903/@comment-5048767-20121103211944
Man, Bait - it is not the skill "which gives +8 HP"). You need to use it wisely. If you want healthy army it would be better make an army every trooper has "Commando", which gives +5 HP, but has no any another effects. Bait (unlike Commando) has two very important side effects: 1 - Bait reduces dodge chances, which basically has every trooper - forget about alert "miss". Almost every shot - yours, 98%. If you want be alive - you need as much as possible survival skills (Dodger, TuckNRoll, Invincible, ZigZag, BPV(vest), FMB(iron mask), and skills, which are HP-makers: sturdy, commando, calves). So, if you have no any another protection skills and equips, with only Bait - you are 'one-shot' guy with more HP then usual)) All bullets - yours, no dodge moves, no 'miss'es, almost +1 to killshots. It's a huge pay for +3 HP unlike Commando; so, your team will have more HP, but more chances for defeat due to all your troopers will be vulnerable 2 - Bait draw the emeny's fire upon oneself - all enemies without smart and with middle and long range weapon will aim for bait. So, from start of a battle you should wait for all launchers' rockets and sniper rifles' shots. And when all shoot for the Bait - they are not shooting for the weak, but fast other troopers with huge firepower. If all teammates will have Bait - Bait effect will be zero. Your weak guys and tough will be identical for foes as targets. For example, I have in first wave 4 troopers - one Soldier with bait (29 HP), two pilots (10 HP + 10 HP) and Medic with Sprinter (13 HP). The most slowest of them is soldier, both pilots have motorcycles, doctor has sprinter, soldier has no any moving bonus. So, he is the first target for rifles' shots, but he has 29 HP, Lucky Charm and is invincible to killshots - so you need at least 3 shots for them from any fifles with even Explosive ammo. Meanwhile other guys can do what they have to when snipers try to kill Bait. And, if he is the target for Launchers - so, why not?) He will, but his teammates will not due to their movements. He can survive even after Hell Tube and you need to launches from launchers to kill him. Meanwhile other guys can do what they have to)) And, if he is the target for machine gun guys - come on) They will need to go to him due to limited range of machine gun and when they will be coming to bait - other guys can shoot for them, but machine gun owners can not answer - they must to kill Bait). So, bait is like crybaby - you need some, but not all. Bait is like spy: 1 spy - good, 2 spies - nice, all spies - almost useless. Nevertheless - good luck) It would be, at least, interesting team))